Suspended ceiling systems can include so-called island ceilings and fascias where all or a part of a perimeter of a ceiling is spaced from any wall. Various trim products and related accessories have been developed to provide a finished look for these wall-free ceiling perimeters. One style of trim is an aluminum extrusion formed with integral, mutually facing channels forming an attachment track on a rear face of the extrusion.
Clips have been devised to attach the perimeter trim to suspended ceiling grid runners. U.S. Pat. No. 7,930,864 discloses an example of the prior art. Prior art clips, when being installed, can cause distortion of the trim if overly tightened, and can be expensive to manufacture. Thus, there has been a need for an easy to use clip for reliably attaching a perimeter trim strip to a suspended ceiling grid while avoiding damage from over tightening.